Character:Arute Shizuken
Chapter 1:LONE WOLF Arute is a young boy had a bad life in his past he was trained by his Sensei Orami a wise guy and known as the strongest ninja in the village.He was in home with no family at all but him in his clothes.Everytime he looks at all the other kids or when the are around there parents as a chunin the brag about there parents sending to the kage.He always relate and talks to Naruto when he trains with Naruto and Jairya because the can relate and the will be a powerful team.There are complete duo that go together when they fight like Kiba and his dog fighting but are not he same release.The difference is he does not have the Nine-Tails but Naruto does.Arute looks like a young kid like this: his differences are his punces in Taijutsu when he does one punch its like naruto doing Bomb Volley.When he finish his training he returns to his village unpleasant.A masscre,death,pain,hatred,fear,and powerless came to his heart.The whole Shizuken Clan was dead beside him.He thought what should he do where shall he go,how can he eat.So J Sensei took him and mae him live with Naruto.He burst into tears after realizing Orami Sensei was no longer there with him to survive and train. Chapter 2 : The Boy with Green eyes That moved Faster Than The Yellow Flash There it was that sat before him...a new...begining.As he grew older he changed with Naruto over time.They went to the same places got bullied at the same time as the other kids did.Until they realized he unlock a true ability.He unlocked speed as fast as the one and and only Yellow Flash.Soon they notice what he was he was good at Taijutsu.He soon got older enough when Jariya came back told him how to activate Corinagon that nobody has since he was the survivor of his village.The Corinagon is a powerful so e only does it when he uses his flash. .He is the most amazing Taijutsu ever trained by Lee and Guy himself.But when he does a jutsu he does good them since his dad was the best at it and knew how to do the Hand sign.When he was first signed his first mission he was added as member of team seven when Sasuke went to Orochimaru.Then he trained with Naruto,Yamato,and Kakashi to find his release.The first time they tryied they was not sure the seond try the were pretty sure because he did as many as his father did ,but truly notice that he was Ying-Yang release.Thats when started skipping missions and practice.He finally showed up on a mission.And said "' Im gonna do this on my own and you know why beacuse I ACHEIVED.'"When he fought a s rank ninja and did Creation Of All Things and split the person to ten weak form and killed them all. Jutsu * Illegal yang *Resangan *Corinagon Flash Craze *Creation Of All Things *Blood Tear Spear * Kimmar Summit Brake *Chakra flashed *Tough Luck *leaf Combo Attack *Gooey Death * Mudwall *Yin Resangan *Yang Resangan *Yin-Yang Resangan *Shark Bite Water Crash *Foreign Flash Whip *Fire Style:Fire Tip Ball Jutsu *Wood Style Hidden:Tree Forest Emegences Fire Annihalation Susanoo Jutsu *Arute Fist Of thought To Heart *Hint Of Zubar *The Mint Resangan *Chakra Mode No Tailed-Beast *Macaroni Time Tailed Beast Bomb *Chakra Mode *Wind style:Rasen Hurricane *Wind Style;Wind Dragon Blade *Wind style; Tornado Rush *Wind style;Corinagon Wind Fusion *Wind style;Blowing Kamui *Wind style;Wind ball *Wind style; Wind Wall *Wind style : Sage reaction Chapter Three: Winter As he turned to age 14 it he was ready to charge into being serious he went Character:Rizz Koratai for training he came back with powers he never knew he could have by finding his ultimate jutsu. He came back with a mission that was very important. He sealed the ninetails in him by doing this he took the traits of changing his life he let the ninetails consume him fill him with hatred and darknes and confusion .He caught up to his rival but instead him and his rival switched spots twice.He went to the darrkness when Character-Orikutai Sensei had to stop him.But when things started to get serious he went back to Rizz for training and he was told in five days a man named Rinn was to come back when some one summons the him and take over the world by using Juubi he said this was to be done only with strong warriors .To finish what obito Uchiha started.So he went on a voyage to all the kage to train after his training he ws holded back to fight the threat of death his father.Then before the war another mission was called to team 41 to meet a young lady Kiran Shizuken after a little tips she was announced to be his mother the ninetails thought at a depressing tome like that he should escape he turned out to be over powered.Arute actually controlled his power with his new chakra mode he was unstoppable until he fought Rizz again he was destroyed but almost stood a chance all he needed to do was one more attack untill chakra mode gave up on him he tried to use everything he got in power until killerbee showed him everything and the way of the ninja without power and put that power into thought and the he got to the last minute .When everyone was depending on himto beat the ten tailed and nined tailed. Chapter four : Fight He fought and fought his father but he could never beat him in the war all his new jutsus did not pay off and all his mode side not come to follow he lost the war until he went to do his ultimate jutsu Yin-Yang Resangan and to his end Rinn fleed putting his chakra away to come up with his new way to conquer the world.He didnt want make himself all happy bcause he remembered when him and Naruto was picked on so he stayed put and his mom promoted him to jonin him and Naruto as Naruto became leader of the village Hokage. Stats of the Ninja Way Arute Shizuken